1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handler for testing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a test tray for a handler for testing semiconductor devices which is adapted to feed the semiconductor devices, and includes carrier modules for holding the semiconductor devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, memory or non-memory semiconductor devices or modular ICs, each of which includes memory or non-memory semiconductor devices appropriately arranged on a substrate to form a circuit, are subjected to various tests after production thereof, but prior to shipment thereof.
In order to automatically achieve such a test for semiconductor devices or modular ICs, a handler is used. In such a handler, trays, in which semiconductor devices to be tested are received, are manually stacked in a loading stacker. The semiconductor devices are then loaded in a separate heat-resistant test tray which is, in turn, sent to a test station or site in order to test the semiconductor devices. In the test site, respective leads or balls of the semiconductor devices in the test tray are electrically connected to connectors of test sockets arranged in the test site, and are subjected to a desired electrical test. The semiconductor devices in the test-completed test tray are unloaded from the test tray, and are then sorted in accordance with the results of the test. The sorted semiconductor devices are then loaded in associated consumer trays, respectively. Thus, the test of the semiconductor devices is completed.
The test tray of the above-mentioned handler includes a plurality of carrier modules for aligning semiconductor devices to be tested at a pitch identical to the pitch of the test sockets, and holding the aligned semiconductor devices.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views illustrating one test tray which is used in a conventional handler and is provided with carrier modules.
As shown in FIG. 1, carrier modules 20, to which semiconductor devices will be mounted, are arranged in a test tray 10 while being uniformly spaced apart from one another. Typically, 64 (16×4) carrier modules 20 are arranged in one test tray 10. However, various numbers of carrier modules, for example, 32 or 128 carrier modules, may be arranged in one test tray.
Each carrier module 20 is elastically held in the test tray 10 by a spring (not shown) mounted to a frame 11 of the test tray 10 such that the carrier module 20 is movable within a certain range.
Each carrier module 20 includes a rectangular body 21, a seat 22 formed at the body 21 to seat a semiconductor device D in the seat 22, and a pair of latches 23 movably mounted to the body 21 at opposite lateral ends of the seat 22 to hold the semiconductor device D seated in the seat 22, respectively. Operating buttons 24 are provided at the rear side of the body 21. When the operating buttons 24 are pressed, the latches 23 are moved away from each other, thereby releasing the semiconductor device D held by the latches 23. When the pressing force applied to the operating button 24 is released, the latches 23 are returned to their original positions by virtue of elastic force of elastic members (not shown) connected to the latches 23, so that the latches 23 can hold the semiconductor device D.
However, the conventional test tray with the above-mentioned carrier modules has a problem in that, when it is desired to test semiconductor devices having a thickness or size different from those of semiconductor devices corresponding to the carrier modules, it is necessary to replace the carrier modules themselves with appropriate ones.
For this reason, the costs and time taken for the replacement of the carrier modules increase.